


Cheveux de Licorne (Draco x Reader)

by husnafadhly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husnafadhly/pseuds/husnafadhly
Summary: Helaine Delacroix, a French-British pureblood has just transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By chance, she meets Draco Malfoy, whose father is a friend of hers.Knowing that their wands are twins doesn't hurt at first. But what happens when families fall apart because of one's selfishness?"Why would we even want to fatally harm each other?""You'll never know, Draco."





	1. Chapitre I

mornings in paris didn't seem to excite me anymore. opening my bedroom window, i could see the enormous eiffel tower which; didn't fascinate me anymore when i had been looking at it since i was born.

i tried searching for my diary underneath my clothes in my light mint coloured wardrobe, however it seemed to me that someone had run their hands there too, making my clothes look messy, not as arranged as they looked last night.

"ugh, mother," i groaned silently and rolled my eyes. i took my wand from my unmade bed.

"accio diary," i casted the spell and immediately, my diary flew inside from out of my bedroom. i believed it was in my parents' bedroom.

i wondered what were they curious about. maybe it was because of their decision of moving to england, leaving france. they knew that i loved beauxbatons, and that i loved my best friends here.

i took my silver quill and started writing a new entry for today. i called my diary 'lacie.'

'dear lacie..'

and it was just right at that moment when my parents called me downstairs for breakfast.

the three of us, gabriel delacroix; my father, elizabeth james-delacroix; my mother and i; helaine delacroix sat at our dining table in our huge manor, enjoying our breakfast quietly.

"we read your diary last night, helaine," gabriel broke the silence. i stopped chewing my pancake, but then continued to do so. i was annoyed, but i wasn't someone to go off my temper easily.

"so..?" i said calmly, as i arched my eyebrow towards them. though my father was a very famous french dark wizard, i was never scared of him. 

"i know, we both in fact know that you love beauxbatons so much. you can still visit the school on weekly basis, chérie," gabriel said, convincing me. 

i didn't understand why would we have to move. france was okay. my father was well-known here. why would we have to move to my mother's hometown?

"we made a deal. papa agreed that when it's our 18th marriage anniversary, we'd move to england. a fair deal, isn't it?" elizabeth caressed my hand and i just stayed quiet. 

i looked at them both, eyes were already teary. they knew that i was scared of meeting new people. they knew that i always had trouble making new friends. leave the fact that i would have to speak english from now on, because i never spoke french with my parents, therefore i was already used to it.

"we promise that hogwarts would be amazing, chérie," gabriel smiled apologetically as he looked at me. i tried to carve a smile, a half-sincere one to not worry them.

-

as i was walking downstairs to the kitchen, i saw a letter with my name on it, on the ground in front of the front door. i took it and took out a piece of paper from the envelope. on top of the paper was a school's logo, hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

'Ms. Delacroix,  
we are delighted to let you know that your request to to transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts is accepted.'

i stopped reading the letter when i felt a hand holding my shoulder calmly.

"i was in slytherin when i was in hogwarts, because your grandfather was in that house too," the familiar voice made me turn my body to see my mother, elizabeth smiling sincerely as she looked at me. she had greenish eyes but i had brown, inheriting it from gabriel. i inherited her chestnut brown locks while gabriel had caramel coloured hair.

"y-you never told me you were in hogwarts," i said, twitching my lips. she grinned as she patted my head. "that's because you never bothered to ask, darling."

we both sat on the couch as we read the letter together. i folded back the letter and looked at her, there were many questions in my head that i felt like i was going to explode anytime.

"how does hogwarts look like?" i asked as i rested my hand on her thigh. "it isn't floral-themed like beauxbatons. it's gothic, kind of. but it's homey," she answered. i was already unpleased by the word 'gothic.'

"do you think i'd do great there, mama?"

"of course you will. my princess will always do great anywhere she'd be placed at," she said, leaning in to kiss my forehead as i looked again at the envelope, sighing.

-

the manor of james, or the manor that my family would live in from now on, didn't look disappointing. i toured the manor and was satisfied that i would now spend my life here. 

as i stared at the chandelier while laying on my queen sized bed, i remembered that tomorrow would be the day that i would become a hogwarts student, officially. my parents convinced me that i would be fine there, but of course; i was nervous. 

hours passed by, and without realising that i had been to deep in my thoughts, i drove off to dreamland.

-

many students had filled in the hogwarts express train. the faces were unfamiliar, making my palms sweaty as i gripped my trolley.

three platinum blondes walked near my family, and i had no clue of who they were. surprisingly, my parents did.

"ah, lucius malfoy!" gabriel shook the hand of a tall man with long platinum blond hair while elizabeth hugged the platinum blonde and black haired woman who seemed to be shorter than her.

"the delacroixs. welcome to united kingdom," the man or lucius, smiled at the three of us. "and who's this over here? it's been so long since we met, gabriel," lucius patted my shoulder as he looked at my father, waiting for an answer.

"this. this is my princess, helaine delacroix. i believe that she's the same age as draco?"

i was confused about who my father was referring to, but then i forgot about the existence of another platinum blond haired guy, who was already looking at me; slightly smirking. his face was proud as he looked at me.

"well, well then. seems like helaine has just made a new friend," lucius pushed the boy to greet me. he smirked as he held out his hand. his green eyes glistened as he looked down to me.

"i'm malfoy. draco, malfoy."


	2. Chapitre II

i knew that the three of draco's friends were eyeing me from head to toe. i was reading a french book, legs-crossed, not wanting to actually introduce myself.

draco sat beside me, sometimes trying to look closer at the book but i knew that he wouldn't understand anything.

"she looks like a ravenclaw, draco. why'd you even bother to bring her here?" a girl with a short brown hair cynically asked. i raised an eyebrow to her, who was glaring me coldly.

"her's father's a famous dark wizard from france and her mother's of a dark wizard descendence. where else would she be sorted in?" draco confidently said.

"sorted?" i asked, curious. "we didn't have the sorting thing at beauxbatons," i said, and i noticed the three people in front of me change their expressions.

"so you're from beauxbatons," a taller guy said and the chubbier one beside him had his mouth jarred open. 

"yes. helaine delacroix, everyone," draco patted his hand on my shoulder and i smiled at the three of them. the girl narrowed her eyes towards me as if she was jealous.

-

walking into the great hall with the first years, i felt odd as i was the tallest one in the group. i noticed that the students at the four long tables were talking, whispering to each other as they watched me walk along the aisle. i eyed draco, who raised a 'thumbs up' and smiled at me.

the teacher there, professor minerva mcgonagall called me to the front and i immediately walked towards her and the long table where the other teachers sat at.

"students. this is helaine delacroix, who is originally a student of beauxbatons academy of magic. now, she's going to join us here and get sorted into one of our houses. she's also going to be in the fifth year, automatically."

professor mcgonagall's explanation made the students nod. maybe they were weirded out by the fact that i gathered with the first years.

professor mcgonagall offered me to sit on a stool in front of the students and when i did, she placed a talking hat on top of me, that i believed what my mother had already mentioned; the sorting hat.

"let's see. a delacroix and a james descendent! also a very imaginative young lady, suits ravenclaw as well. but a delacroix, a very strong dark wizard family! hence, you belong in slytherin!" 

the slytherin students applauded and wooed as i walked towards them. draco saved a seat for me and when i settled down beside him, he smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

"welcome to slytherin, delacroix."

-

everyone of the slytherin house sat around me in the common room, asking me about beauxbatons and france. they seemed to welcome me warmly, except for the short haired girl, pansy parkinson. 

the head girl and guy alarmed us that we should head to our dormitories. draco told me good night and i replied, then we headed to our respective dormitories.

suddenly, a wand was pointed towards me as i walked up to the girls' dormitories. i looked to the owner of the wand and saw pansy's face, eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me intensely.

"don't go near my draco," her stern voice almost made me laugh by the term 'my draco.' i shook my head as i chuckled.

"tell him that," i said and it left her quiet, shocked with my comeback.

"let her be."

said another voice coming from beside me. i turned to see a girl with blue eyes and wavy ginger locks.

"anyway, i'm leslie emerald," she held out her hand and i shook it as i smiled. "pleasure, leslie," i said as we both continued walking to the girls' dormitories. perhaps, she would be my best friend here.

-

"i look hideous," i said as i looked at the reflection of myself in the slytherin robe and green tie. i remembered of how in love i was with my beauxbatons uniform.

"you still look dazzling, helaine," leslie patted my shoulder. "come on, we should get going," she pulled my hand and we walked out of the girls' dormitories as it was breakfast and assembly time.

on our way to the great hall, we saw into draco, crabbe and goyle who were already calling my name from the distance. they walked towards us in the middle of the busy crowd. 

"oh, how cute does helaine delacroix look in this!" draco grinned. "stop it," i rolled my eyes but still smiled at his compliment.

he leaned closer until his lips were just centimetres away from my ear. 

"then you'd have to move back to beauxbatons if you want me to stop," he leaned away and winked. leslie rolled her eyes, while crabbe and goyle smirked towards us.

"draco! let's go!" suddenly, draco's arm was pulled by pansy. he looked annoyed as he eyed the clingy girl.

"see you in transfiguration, delacroix!" he waved his hand and i replied with a smile.

"what's with him?" leslie asked as we continued walking to the great hall. i shrugged my shoulders as i looked at her.  
"our families know each other, that's why i guess," i just simply said, not knowing what else to be thought of.

-

the first day of studying at hogwarts was fun; i should say. the students were cheerful and welcoming. some of them even asked me to teach them french.

i sat by the fireplace as i was playing with my new wand that i got from ollivanders'. 

"wingardium leviosa," i casted a spell and floated my slytherin scarf. i controlled it using my wand and suddenly, i was surprised by a familiar male voice.

"testing your new wand?" draco asked hopped onto the sofa to sit beside me. i just nodded, not interested in initiating a conversation as i floated my scarf around.

"i want to play, too," draco said as he took out his wand. "reparo," he casted as he gestured his wand towards a broken glass on the table in front of us. instantly, the glass glued itself back together. we grinned at each other, fascinated by this magical world that we lived in.

"what core?" he asked, pointing at my wand using his. "unicorn hair," i simply said as i continued to float my scarf around.

"same."

i turned to look at him. "what?" i asked. "i mean, same. mine's unicorn hair too," he smiled and raised an eyebrow as he observed his wand.

"we can't fatally harm one another then," i pouted. he looked confused at the words i just blurted out, not knowing that i was just joking.

"why would we even want to fatally harm each other?" his eyebrows were furrowed, curious and confused, all at the same time.

"you'll never know, draco," i smiled as i looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that there will be more parts of draco and you soon. now, just enjoy your journey as you move to hogwarts x


	3. Chapitre III

a new professor was introduced by professor dumbledore today. she wore all pink, and looked like the type of woman who seemed nice but actually wasn't.

"who is this.. dolores umbridge?" i asked as leslie and i eyed her, judging her obvious fake smile and her questionable sense of fashion. 

"i don't know. she looks like she belongs in the unlikable mother-in-law stereotype," leslie's statement made me giggle, instantly turninv draco's attention towards me, who was sitting opposite me.

-

in defence against the dark arts class, umbridge had already gave harry potter detention for the undeniable truths that he said. leslie and i judged her all through the class. the textbook that we were using was pointless. she said that the 'theoretical defence against the dark arts' would be sufficient for us, whom she called 'kids.' if i could brag about the books we used at beauxbatons, i would.

-

all of the students gathered to see umbridge, with professor trelawny and her large suitcases by her side. she was crying, begging not to leave hogwarts with professor mcgonagall embracing her. however, umbridge, still with her cynical smile, didn't allow that to happen.

"what is she now? isn't she just a professor?" i asked. leslie shook her head agressively. "she's the high inquisitor now, delacroix," leslie said sternly, folding her arms against her chest, judging the old woman.

"professor trelawny is nice. she can't just fire professors like that," i sighed. minuted passed and thankfully, professor dumbledore arrived there and told professor trelawny to get back in the castle.

"don't you all have studying to do?" dumbledore shouted towards us, making us walk away from the scene.

"oh, thank god," i said as leslie and i were walking to our common room. leslie nodded her head. "why'd she have to be here?" i asked. 

"i heard that potter used magic outside of school. and yes, as a part of the ministry, she's placed here to teach us the 'controlled' defence against the dark arts, so things like that wouldn't happen again," leslie shrugged at the end of her sentence.

i just rolled my eyes. poor potter, why did it always to be him?

-

leslie and i stared at the rules that umbridge made filch pin to the wall. many of them were irrelevant and ridiculous. she obviously didn't use her role as an inquisitor rightly. 

"doesn't make sense, huh?" a familiar voice talked and i looked to my side, seeing the platinum blond boy, smiling at me.

"it's been awhile since i talked to you, helaine," his green eyes scintillated, eyebrows raised a little as he talked to me. "i can't go near you anymore," i pointed towards pansy who was walking towards us. 

draco groaned. "b-but.."

he didn't get to finish his words as pansy arrived, looking at me then at him.

"draco! you know that potter's up to something? let's go see for ourselves and report this to umbridge!" she cooed annoyingly as she clung to his arm. he rolled his eyes but i knew him, he wouldn't let potter go. 

"i'll.. see you tonight in our common room," draco gave a thin smile and in just a few seconds, he was snatched away by parkinson.

"there's something about him that i think he's into you," leslie smirked as she curled the bottom of her ginger locks. i raised an eyebrow and chuckled. 

"you're out of your mind, les."

-

i was walking to the library alone, when i saw a bunch of students looking at mr. filch pinning a new frame of rule on the wall. i saw draco smiling as he looked up to it and curiosity intensified inside me. 

"what's that?" i asked, standing beside him. he looked surprise when he looked down to see me.

"professor umbridge is recruiting some students for her inquisitorial squad, and those who get to be in there will earn extra credits!" he said excitedly. i chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"for the sake of extra credits, you want to work for that annoying mad woman?" i said in a hushed tone, not wanting filch to hear anything.

"no! i want to  catch potter and his army! and.. well yes, extra credits!" draco said defensively; furrowing his eyebrows. i just shook my head. 

"come on, helaine. join me, please," draco pouted. i just looked up to him and twitched my lips as i kept on shaking my head, but he was holding my hand and speaking cutely to get me to surrender. little did he know, i wasn't an easy person.

"i want to join you, draco!" said pansy as she wrapped her arms around draco's shoulder from the back. i laughed hysterically at draco's obvious disgusted expression. 

"seems like you've got one partner, malfoy," i said sarcastically, leaving him with pansy behind.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will have many sweet parts of draco and you, i promise.  
> capitalisation usage=draco's POV

it was umbridge's class after lunch break, and i swore that as every day passed, i hated the subject more and more because of her. 

"alright class. turn to page 150 and copy the important points. when you're done, you may submit the work to me before going to the next class," umbridge smiled and said 'nicely.' i rolled my eyes, and to my surprise, she noticed my reaction.

"yes, mademoiselle delacroix? anything that you're unsatisfied of?" umbridge walked towards my place and tapped her fingers on my desk. i gave an obvious fake smile.

"well. i was just wondering if you could only stop relying on the textbook and become an actual professor, teaching us for real."

my answer received gasps and whispers, but i wasn't any close to caring about it. umbridge raised an eyebrow and her fake smile faded.

"detention. right after my class."

-

walking into her office made me dizzy. everything was pink, and there were plates with moving photos of cats all around the office. she gestured her hand to offer me to sit, and i did.

she placed a piece of paper and a black quill in front of me. the black quill was the quill that did not require ink, but the blood of the person using it to write; i read about it somewhere.

"now, please write 'i will never disrespect my professor again," umbridge proudly said, tapping her fingers against her tempered glass table. 

"that's a lot of blood to be used, professor," i said, tapping my fingers on her table. she glared at my hand, then looked up to me.

"what do you mean? this is a normal quill, delacroix," she smiled widely, but she didn't know that i knew better.

"prove it then."

she raised an eyebrow. "how can i prove it? it's a normal quill you use-"

"prove. it."

i smiled at her, and i noticed that she kind of gulped at my deliberate attitude. 

she snatched the paper and the quill from me harshly. her eyes showed of how infuriated she was towards me, but i couldn't care less about that.

"i'm going to write 'helaine delacroix has no respect' on this paper and you'll see that i am not lying about this quill," she smiled forcefully, then began to write.

i noticed that she was irritated and started to rub her hand that she didn't use to write with.

"ow!" she finally gave up at 'helaine delacr.'

i smirked. "i thought you said you wouldn't be lying, professor," i stood up from the chair. her eyes were filled with anger as she watched me leave her office calmly.

-

I stood proudly there, waiting for Umbridge to pin the Inquisitorial Squad batch on my robe. I despised her, but I would do anything to let Potter down.

After the little ceremony ended, I walked up to Umbridge who was writing something at her table. 

"Excuse me, Professor," I said, fake coughing a little so she would notice me. 

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy! What's the problem?" Umbridge asked, her face expression was happy, friendly but I knew she wasn't like that.

"I, I would like to recommend another Slytherin for our squad, professor," I smiled. 

"Oh, and who is it?" Umbridge sounded interested.

"Helaine Delacroix, professor." 

Her face expression changed when she heard the name. She agressively shook her head. 

"Look at this. She did this to me!" 

She showed her palm, engraved with 'Helaine Delacr.' I knew that Helaine wouldn't do such thing, and I was also informed that Potter had 'I must not tell lies' engraved on his palm. 

'Serves you right, Umbridge,' I thought to myself. That was what fascinated me about her; she was cunning in her own way. Pansy wouldn't do that, just for the record. However, I still acted politely in front of Umbridge.

"I apologise, professor. I didn't know she did that to you. I better get going," I bowed a little before exiting her office and smiled in satisfaction. 

-

i sat in the room alone, writing an entry in my diary. 

'dear lacie.

a few weeks in hogwarts have been, good i guess. i have made friends with leslie and draco; whom i see most of the time. i still miss abella and adaline. i wonder what are they doing in beauxbatons.

i have a rival too, lacie! her name's pansy parkinson and she has a huge crush on draco! she thinks i want to snatch him away but in reality, i have nothing against him! we're not more than friends.'

i heard the door was cracked open and i closed my diary and quickly hid it under the desk compartment.

"is that homework?" leslie asked as she sat at the edge of her bed. i nodded. "yeah, d.a.d.a," i said. she laid on her bed and closed her eyes. "oh yes, umbridge. i don't care," she said and i let out a chuckle.

when it had been minutes and i was assure that she was asleep, i took out my diary again.

'i guess that's it for now. i'll tell you more about hogwarts and slytherin soon, lacie.'


	5. Chapitre V

"helaine."

draco chased me as i walked alone to the great hall, as i was busy studying for O.W.L at the library. 

"yes, malfoy?" i raised an eyebrow towards him. i noticed that he already got the inquisitorial squad badge pinned to his robe. i was kind of bothered by it, but i didn't want to interrupt his choices.

"you made umbridge write with the black quill?" he asked. i was confused, how did he know? but i just nodded, i didn't want to deny either.

draco slowly clapped. "you're so amazing," he grinned. "that, wasn't something i expected to hear from you, draco. but very well, thank you," i gave a quick smile. 

we arrived at the great hall and i sat beside leslie. draco; instead of sitting with his squad, chose to sit beside me instead.

before the feast began, dumbledore gave some speech to us and whilst he was speaking, umbridge suddenly walked towards him and whispered something. he looked at me with a confused look plastered on his face. all the students turned to look at the direction dumbledore was looking at.

"miss delacroix. if i may ask you to stand up?" dumbledore asked and gestured his hand to ask me to stand up. i obliged without any hesitation. 

"as i was informed just a few seconds ago, you made professor umbridge write with a black quill, didn't you?" 

i turned to look at umbridge who was beside dumbledore; a fake sad expression plastered on her face, then i turned back to look at the headmaster.

"she thought i didn't know the quill didn't have any dark magic. she wanted to punish me and said the quill was an ordinary one, so i made her prove it," i spoke directly as i looked at dumbledore. he raised an eyebrow and looked down to umbridge.

she looked like she was going to say something but she was hesitant. "sh-she's lying! i demand you to spend your night at the hut by the black lake tonight! no objections, i'm the high inquisitor of this school!" she shouted angrily. i smirked and let out a chuckle. 

"with all honour, professor. merci beaucoup, for giving me a full experience of hogwarts as a new student. my friends in beauxbatons would love to hear about this," i said cynically. i could see the fury im her eyes as she listened to my words.

"go, now," she said sternly. "pleasure!" i said as i walked out of the great hall. all the students were gasping and whispering to each other as i walked past them.

 

as i was walking down the stairs to the hut, i heard footsteps from behind my back. when i stopped walking, the footsteps couldn't be heard. but when i started walking back, the footsteps were audible again.

i turned back, to see draco behind me.

"i thought it was someone else," i sighed.

"professor umbridge asked me to escort you. she didn't want you to sneak anywhere else," he said in a hushed tone. i nodded as i sat down under the hut.

"well. i'm here now, you can go have dinner," i said as i placed my hands in both of my pockets. the night was chilly, making me think of how would i sleep here.

"i refuse to do so," draco said and walked into the hut. i looked up to him who was standing in front of me.

"fine. but go back to the common room when it's bedtime," i said. he grinned and sat down beside me. 

"look at the stars. they're so bright," draco pointed towards the stars in the clear night sky. i looked at his hair, then at the stars.

"just like your hair," i messed his hair, making him pout. he kind of looked cute when he made that face, turning my cheeks pink.

we talked about many things under the hut. i just realised that i didn't have any chance to know him a lot, he was a good storyteller and a witty boy, honestly.

"i guess it's already bedtime, malfoy," i said, as i noticed that the castle has turned most lights off.

"don't be so formal. and i don't care," draco said, resting his head on my forehead. this was probably the closest we'd ever been, ever since the first day we met. 

"why don't you? sleeping in the dormitories would be heavenly right now, isn't it, draco?" i took note from his 'don't be so formal' warning.

"can i sleep here?" draco lifted his gaze to meet mine. in the moonlight, his green irises seemed to shine so much brighter. for a second, i forgot how to breathe.

i snapped back out of my thought.

"but, draco-"

"s'il vous plaît?" 

his british accent was still audible when he said that word. why was he so adorable right now?

as hard as i tried to say no, i couldn't avoid myself from saying what i said.

"trés bien," i smiled. he was confused and i laughed as i hit his head.

"come on, helaine! i just know one word!" draco laughed and we both laid on the wooden floor of the hut.

"i said 'fine', you silly," i pinched his nose as we both laid on the floor of the hut, enjoying the view of the giant squid showering itself with water and the breathtaking night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! please keep reading, i've missed writing about them! -hf


	6. Chapitre VI

i woke up and the first thing i looked at was draco's face, eyes were still sealed shut. i sat and pulled some strands of his hair.

"wake up you sleepyhead," i smiled as he looked at me, groaning and wriggling his body. he sat and twitched his lips as he rubbed his eyes.

"good morning," he said, smiling. i laughed and pulled his hand. 

"let's go to our common room and clean ourselves," i said as we both walked back into the castle.

-

"draco?" i called out as i was drying my hair with a towel. he was sitting on the sofa, waiting for me to go to our next class, history of magic.

he turned his head and when he saw me, he stood up and walked towards me.

"you smell great. what kind of shampoo is this?" he took some strands of my hair and sniffed it. "guess?" i said as i looked up to him. "hm.. yoghurt, and....," he seemed hesitant but he was still sniffing my hair. i laughed.

"raspberries, idiot," i hit his head lightly and he smiled. maybe it was just me, but it seemed like he was leaning closer towards my face, until the tip of our noses were brushing against each other.

"i'm addicted to this scent, i can't help it," he smiled as our eyes met, the tip of our noses still against each other.

i pulled him away softly and smiled. "can we go now?" i asked as i looked up to him. he nodded and grinned. 

we arrived at the class for 15 minutes late. everyone in the class stared at us as we made an entrance.

the professor smiled and gestured us to come in. i walked to my place, but draco was stopped by the professor. i could see that he was already starting to sweat nervously, but i told him to breathe slowly, and he did.

"don't be nervous, mr. malfoy. i just want to tell you that professor umbridge was looking for you and now she's meeting the inquisitorial squad members," the professor patted draco's shoulder and draco nodded, then walked out of the classroom.

-

I walked into Umbridge's office and they all stared at me as I made the entrance. 

"Where have you been, Draco? Parkinson was searching for you everywhere but you weren't anywhere!" Umbridge scolded, sounding concerned.

"I was just-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Pansy shouted.

"You were just spending the night with Helaine Delacroix!" Pansy folded her arms, looking at me furiously. The rest of the Inquisitorial Squad, including Umbridge, looked at me with a confused yet disappointed look. I smirked slowly.

"Yes, if that's what all of you wanted to know, yes! I did!" I looked at them, all gulping and didn't know what to say. Umbridge looked frustrated. She immediately sat on her chair, eyes staring at mine, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm devastated, Malfoy. How could you?" Umbridge asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it's my right if I want to accompany Helaine," I said confidently.

"You know I don't want to do this," Umbridge said as she eyed my Inquisitorial Squad badge. I knew what she had in mind. "Do it, then," I smiled. 

"No, Draco," Pansy said with a concerning tone. I shook my head. Umbridge was already standing up, but I gestured her to stop moving. "I'll do it myself," I slowly unpinned the badge from my robe.

"With all honour," I took off my badge and placed it in front of Umbridge on her table.

"So long," I winked and walked out of her office, leaving Umbridge and the rest of the remaining Inquisitorial Squad in confusion, and devastation. 

-

"what's the answer to this one?" i asked as i pointed to the question in the history of magic book. the library was empty, it was just leslie and i.

"i don't know. i'm not sure," leslie whispered. i nodded and took my textbook for reference. 

"before that."

i looked at leslie who seemed to be curious of something. "what?" i asked.

"what happened last night? both of you weren't anywhere to be found, and you both went to class late...," leslie smirked. i raised an eyebrow.

"we.. talked."

"lies," leslie grinned. "okay, for the record, we did talk! then we slept," i looked down as my cheeks blushed. 

"that's all?" 

"yes!" 

"don't you think that he fancies you, delacroix?" leslie slapped me lightly and i groaned.

"shut it, will you, emerald?" i rolled my eyes but my cheeks were heated; i couldn't help it.

"alright mrs. malfoy," leslie said and we both returned to doing what we did. when i felt a hand patting my shoulder. 

"mrs. malfoy?" draco asked, smirking. leslie gestured to zip her mouth. i closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

"nothing, draco!" i cheered. draco pulled the chair beside me and sat on it, looking at what i was doing. "can i study with you?" he said as he took my textbook. i eyed his robe, and noticed that the I.S badge wasn't there anymore. i wanted to ask, but i decided to shut up.

"draco malfoy, studying. of all the magical things that could happen," leslie smirked and i fake coughed as i hit her shoulder lightly. 

"apparently we live in a world where magical things happen, don't we, helaine?" draco said and opened the textbook. 

all of a sudden, pansy came out of nowhere and snatched my textbook from draco's hands. she was crying and threw the textbook away from our table.

"what's up, parkinson?" leslie stood up and shouted. pansy didn't say anything, but eyes were pooling with water. 

"come with me!" pansy pulled draco's arm and within seconds, they were out of the library.

"what's wrong with that mad head?" leslie groaned. "i don't.. know," i insinuated, looking at the windows to get any sight of them.

-

"What's up with you?" I asked Pansy who was sitting on the sofa, crying. She looked up to me who was standing in front of her.

"Why are you so close with her?" Pansy said softly. "Because I want to be," I said directly, not wanting to hide the fact anymore. She stood up and slapped me hard on the face.

"Bloody hell, Parkinson! What's up with you?!" I shouted. The common room was empty, it was just us. My voice echoed through the huge room.

"I love you! Don't you know that, Draco?" She caressed my cheeks softly. I was annoyed with her clinginess. I took her hand and put it down.

"I don't care," I said. Her breaths started to become fast again. 

In a split second, I felt her lips on mine, her hands forcefully holding my face. As I tried to let go, she held my face with a stronger force. 

My eyes were wide opened and hers were closed. I saw the door of the common room was cracked open to reveal a figure that I recognised so much. She froze there as our eyes met. Her frustration was reflected through her eyes. 

I pushed Pansy hardly to the ground, making her shout in pain. 

"Helaine!" I shouted as I chased her who already stormed out of the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep on reading and wait for the next chapter! i wont let you down, promise


	7. Chapitre VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for not writing in sooo long as I was busy with my final high school exams. Now that I’m free, I have prepared a chapter with an improved storyline for all of you. Hope you’d enjoy them! And thank you for all the kudos, I really appreciate every single one of it 🖤 - Husna x

i tried to gather my steps as fast as i could, not wanting draco to keep up with my pace. how could this all happen, when i was starting to grow fond of him? the night at the hut seemed to change my perspectives of him, and now everything was shattered just by another cock blocker.

i reached the dead end of the side of the castle where i could smell a tantalising aroma of freshly baked chicken pies. i did not realise that i had been taking stairs and walked miles away from slytherin’s common room. i scanned the surroundings and i realised that it was the kitchen. not far from it was the door of hufflepuff’s common room. other than that, the space seemed pretty much empty.

i was nowhere near tearing up, but my heart felt as if it was broken to pieces. i hated it when someone gave me hope. and now the person was malfoy.

i realised that there was no other place that i would rather be, other than beauxbatons. i was hesitant at first, but as seconds passed, i could already hear draco’s voice calling out my name. 

‘he is close,’ i whispered to myself. without any second thought, i quickly disapparated to beauxbatons.

-

Just as I reached the kitchen, Helaine was no longer there. I shook my head and wiped the sweat under my bangs. My eyes searched wildly for her shadow around the area. Unfortunately, everything I did was truly useless.

Everyone was gathered at the fireplace when I opened the door of Slytherin’s common room. All of their eyes focused on me as I entered. Pansy quickly ran towards me.

“Oh thank God you are alright!” She sighed in relief as her arms reached for my shoulders but I shrugged them off. She froze, as if she could not take the rejection. I left her and walked towards the fireplace.

The Head Boy suddenly patted me on the shoulder. I turned my head away from the fireplace and looked at him. He seemed really concerned.

“Malfoy, have you seen Delacroix?” He asked. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly.

“Where were you, Malfoy?” Leslie asked. She was really worried. But I knew that she was worried of Helaine.

“The kitchen. I tried to look for her but she was not there anymore,” I said softly. The Head Boy shook his head. 

“Maybe she disapparated to another place!” A fourth year Slytherin girl shouted. Silly, no one my age knows how to disapparate. No one at Hogwarts.

“That’s impossible,” The Head Girl sighed. “I think we need to inform Professor Dumbledore before he finds out himself,” The Head Boy said. The Head Girl nodded and quickly made her way out of the common room.

Within a few minutes, no one was there but Leslie, Pansy and me. I faced the fireplace as my eyes pooled in tears.

‘Don’t misunderstand me,’ My heart whispered as I thought of Helaine. There was something about her that was really intriguing. She never cared about me, and that was what attracted me all this while. Pansy was all over me all the time, and there was no better reason for hating her.

“Dray, babe, are you alright?” Pansy said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off aggressively. “Don’t call me that!” I said, my eyes reflected the infuriation that was burning in me. 

“After that French girl came, all you think about is her! There is never a spot for me, not even a little one!” She started shouting as she cried. I looked at her who was already looking sloppy in tears.

“There was never a place for you. I only treated you goodly because I didn’t know how to stay away from you, not before Helaine became the reason why I could,” I said it without filtering my words. She looked horrified, as if she just discovered a dead body. Leslie, who was sitting on the sofa, watched her pacing around the area, like she didn’t know what to do.

“Leave me alone, Parkinson,” I said softly. And with that, she gave me one last look before gathering her steps to the girls’ dormitories. Now, it was only me and Leslie.

“Can you explain what happened?” Leslie asked. She fidgeted her fingers as she faced the floor. I could tell that she really treasured Helaine. Before Helaine came, she never had a friend.

“Pansy kissed me and Helaine walked in. She saw what happened and ran away. I chased her but when I arrived at the kitchen, she was no longer there,” I said as wiped my palms on my face. I was drowning in concern, my heartbeat pace was already unsteady.

“I knew that you had a thing for her,” Leslie said, simply.

“Maybe I don’t show it much, but I’m fond of her. I’m crazy about her, ever since I first met her all the way back when we were 10.”

//

As usual, the Malfoy manor would always host a Thanksgiving event for all the dark wizards in Europe. Every family was there, like the Lestranges and the Delacroixs. 

Draco sat at the corner of his packed living room, playing with a toy that came from the muggle world. It looked odd with all its parts connected strangely. The person who gave it said the name of the toy was ‘robot.’

“Are you not interested?” A voice with a strange accent said. Draco looked up to see a girl with brown locks, all tied up in a ponytail using a baby blue ribbon. She had a soft look, her brown eyes were complimented by her fluttering long eyelashes. She was so pretty, that Draco would never forget how pretty she looked like that night.

“I don’t know how this works,” Draco sincerely admitted. For 10 years of his life, his parents had never exposed him to the muggle world. They never showed him what they did or used, they only said the muggles were stupid.

The girl took the robot from Draco’s hands and did something at the back of the robot’s body. Draco heard a click, then the robot started moving its legs and its eyes lit up. 

Draco’s mouth was jarred open. He had never seen anything like that before. “You did not use magic, did you?” Draco asked, his eyes wide opened. The girl chuckled softly. 

“No, silly! Here,” She showed the back of the robot’s body and pointed to a switch. “There is On and Off. When you switch it to On, it moves. But when you switch it off, it stops moving,” The girl said as she switched the robot off. Now Draco realised that the switch was responsible for the ‘click.’

“Thank you, uh..”

“Helaine.”

And from that moment on, Draco knew he could never forget the girl.

//

After reminiscing for a sum of good five minutes, I started to weep. Leslie gave me a sad expression.

“Trust Dumbledore. I know we’ll find her,” She said as she patted on my shoulder and left. I sobbed heavier.

“Where could you be, Helaine?”

-

i rested my forearms on the marbled balcony gate. i watched the scenery that brought me back to hundreds of unforgettable memories. 

i saw a couple of unicorns flying over the mountains, then i looked down to see the fountain of the school’s garden. from the fountain, four paths made by marble stones directed to the enchanted forest, the headmistress’ office, the school and the dormitories. along the paths were bushes of roses and daisies. and on the spaces of the divided paths were tables carved by silver. it was the most breathtaking view every, that hogwarts could never top.

i heard the door creaked. i knew it would be abella and adaline, so i decided not to turn away and inhaled the fresh scent of the evening.

“abella, who is that?” adaline’s high pitched voice said. “i don’t know, what is that hideous robe?” abella’s deeper voice made its sound. i already could not keep my laughter. i turned to face them and spread my arms. their eyes wide and their mouths jarred open, before they sprinted into my embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment as it intrigues me into writing more content for you guys. i love you all! - husna x


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as to apologise for the cliffhang, i have prepared another chapter for you. this chapter allows you to spend a little bit of time at beauxbatons, and i promise there is more to come in the next ones! please show some love, your kudos would be so appreciated 🖤 - husna x

“what in the heavens are you doing here, helaine?” abella said as she pinched my cheeks and tickled my neck to make sure it was me.

“i just missed you guys,” said. both of their eyes were pooled with tears. they held my hands and led me to the bed. 

“so, how is hogwarts?” abella asked. “any boy that has been getting in the line?” adaline teased. when i first told them about moving to hogwarts, the first thing they thought about was boys. beauxbatons was an all girls’ school, so i understood why were they so fascinated.

however, i lied.

“no.. i am just keeping up with my studies. everyone’s expecting too much from me. as i was from beauxbatons,” i sighed. abella rubbed my back as she rested her head on my shoulder.

“you know we are always here, right? whenever things go wrong, we are always a disapparate away from you,” adaline said. no matter how much hogwarts had attracted me, there was not a single soul that could replace abella and adaline.

abella was a veela, a descendant of one of the founders of beauxbatons. although she was privileged, she was not like the typical girls who would use their privilege on everything. she took exams, went for classes and joined quidditch; she wanted to succeed on her own feet.

adaline was a muggleborn and a scholarship winner a few years ago. she was really talented, especially in unicorn training. she wanted to work in the muggle world as a veterinarian, whatever that occupation meant. she always had a soft spot for animals.

“hey, enough with the gloomy vibes! i’m here to have fun! i missed france,” i exclaimed. “anything new around paris?” i raised an eyebrow. adaline and abella looked at each other before gasping. their smiles were so wide, they could break their jaws.

“there is this new patisserie just a few yards from beauxbatons. the chocolate croissant is délicieuse!” adaline shouted. “oooh, that sounds promising and heavenly,” i shook my head slowly. “let’s go NOW!” abella said before we disapparated to the bakery.

-

I walked towards the Charms classroom. I was never this sorrowful. Although Professor Flitwick told us to bring our textbooks, I deliberately left it on my bed. I was not in the mood at all.

When I opened the door of the classroom, I saw the Delacroixs with concerned expressions plastered on their faces. Their eyes were wild, like they were looking for something, so I decided to help them out. After all, I was a prefect. That was what I was supposed to do.

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Delacroix,” I gave a thin smile as I shook their hands. “Draco!” Mrs Delacroix said before pulling me into her arms and embraced me as tight as she could. Usually I would not like this, but I understood her situation. 

“Draco, can you tell us where Dumbledore’s office is?” Mr Delacroix asked. I nodded. “It is three floors above this one. Just use that tower and you’ll arrive right in front of it,” I said. They both nodded.

“Good luck, Mr and Mrs Delacroix,” I said. I was wishing she could be found in no time. I missed her. 

“We will let you know when we find her,” Mr Delacroix smiled before telling me that they had to be quick. I nodded, and then entered my classroom for the first period.

-

right after having teatime at the small, cosy bakery, we disapparated again to abella and adaline’s room. there, we gossiped about the stories of beauxbatons that i had missed.

“turns out madame andorra was fond of the gardener! they’re getting married this spring!” abella exclaimed. i was being cheerful but when a thought of draco came, all the laughters weren’t sincere anymore.

“are you okay, helaine?” adaline placed her hand on my shoulder. the image of him, kissing pansy, overpowered everything in my mind. i didn’t know why, but everytime i remembered what i saw, half of me was killed; again and again.

“i lied that there wasn’t any boy getting in the way,” i couldn’t lie, moreover to these two. they both gasped.

“no wonder you’re here!” abella finally connected all the puzzle pieces. “critical question, who is it?” adaline squinted as her ears came closer to me. 

i sighed.

“draco malfoy.”

“hold on a second,” abella said.

“THE draco malfoy?” she shouted. i nodded slowly before facepalming. 

“oh. my. goodness. how did you not tell us about draco malfoy?” adaline punched me lightly on my temples. 

“he kissed another girl,” i simply said, not wanting to elaborate more on it. they gave each other a look and furrowed their eyebrows. 

“drama already with this mr malfoy, huh?” abella raised an eyebrow. 

“i don’t know. i didn’t like him, before we slept togeth—“

“you two WHAT?!” abella and adaline said in unison. “baby helaine is grown up, mama is proud,” adaline fake sobbed as she smiled.

“we did NOTHING, idiot. but that night really changed it all,” i said. 

“how did you two sleep together?” abella asked, intrigued of the topic. “he wanted to accompany me. i was punished to sleep at the hut near the lake,” i explained briefly. they did not question why i was punished.

“he likes you. i don’t think he kissed the girl. she kissed him. come on, hel. give him a chance,” adaline said. i shook my head hesitantly. they both hugged me.

“if he is the one, he will return. believe me,” abella said. i nodded as i buried my face onto their shoulders.

-

night time came and i knew my parents would be mad, worried or upset. i decided to call it a day and go back to england. 

when i apparated in front of the manor’s courtyard, i could see that the lights were still on. i could hear my mother’s cry, and my father defending himself when she said it was his fault. i knew that there was no one else to blame, so i decided to open the door and take whatever that came in my way.

when i creaked the door open, both of them looked at me in disbelief. instead of getting scolded, both of them ran towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

“cherie, where have you been?” my mother caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead.

“i’m sorry, mama, papa. i went to beauxbatons to visit abella and adaline. i’m sorry for my sudden loss,” i said softly. my eyes were pooled in tears as my mother hugged me again. my father gave a soft smile as he caressed my hair.

“that’s alright. at least you are safe, now. i’ll inform dumbledore and tomorrow i’ll send you back to hogwarts. you can spend the night at home,” my father said and kissed the top of my head.

“thank you, papa,” i smiled as a tear left my right eye. we stayed in the embrace for as long as i could remember.


	9. Chapitre IX

i was finishing the homework i accidentally slept on last night. it was 15 minutes before professor flitwick would enter, and i had no second to waste.

my head looked up as my peripheral vision noticed a familiar figure sitting opposite me at the first row. it was draco, who was already looking at me. i noticed that he was only sitting with crabbe and goyle, while pansy sat at the third row, far away from him. ‘curious,’ i whispered to myself.

we locked eyes for what seemed like forever, until i broke the eye contact when i could see the end of his lips carving a smile. thank god the awkwardness didn’t last as long, as professor flitwick entered just 30 seconds after.

after charms class ended, we all walked to the potions classroom for the second period. i was listening to leslie’s babble, although i really was not in the mood. i did not want to throw tantrums towards her. she was my only friend.

“helaine!”

leslie and i turned our heads in unison. we could see draco, panting, as he looked at me. leslie did not look annoyed, even after what i told her. instead, she smirked.

“helaine, i better get going. snape would kill me if i’m late. you can walk with draco,” she said, before sprinting in just a blink of an eye. i rolled my eyes. i was not over what happened a few days ago. after all, i had not been talking to draco for days after the kiss. i just could not bear it.

but there i was, standing in the hallway, not given a chance or an excuse to escape.

“helaine,” draco said as he smiled when he arrived right in front of me. i gave a halfhearted smile without looking up to him.

“come on,” draco begged, pulling the sleeve of my robe. “can you just let go?” i finally decided to speak up. “why?” he said as he tried to keep up with my pace. i tried to walk twice as fast as he did.

“please. stop,” i said, still walking. “i can explain. please,” draco was still not anywhere near giving up, but i was. i was tired.

i stopped walking and turned my back towards him. the hallway was already empty. the bell rang, signalling that it was already the start of the second period.

“i know that you and her, are a thing. i respect that, and i don’t want to interrupt your relationship,” i said simply. “b-but,” i placed my finger on his lips before he could continue with his words.

“let’s just be friends,” i smiled. he looked confused, as clueless as how a lost toddler would be. he shook his head slowly, but i decided to ignore his reaction and walk away, even after i could hear echoes of my name in the hallway.

-

it was a weekend break for the students who were going to take the O.W.L’s in two months. every fifth year student was allowed to spend the time with their families, as they would not be able to see their families again before O.W.L’s were done.

it was a quarter past eleven, 45 minutes before my birthday; my 15th birthday. my parents prepared a cake and a few dishes for us three. the party would be held tomorrow afternoon, and most of the invited ones were my father’s friends. 

my mother lit up 15 candles on the strawberry cake. it was just a minute before my birthday now. my parents sat beside me, smiling as they kissed my head. 

and there it was. it was exactly 12 at midnight. my parents immediately sang the birthday song for me. right after that, i blew all the candles on my cake and closed my eyes for a wish.

“what was your wish, cherie?” my father said as he caressed the top of my head. “would you be mad if i tell you what was my wish, papa?” i said. my heart was drowned in guilt. 

“i wouldn’t mind. just tell us about it,” my father encouraged. i sighed and rested my head on his chest. 

“papa, please stop.”

“stop what, cherie?”

“stop being a dark wizard.”

my father released me from his embrace. my mother let out a soft gasp. 

“please, papa. for me, for mama. we matter the most, don’t we?” i said. i was never proud of my father’s status. and deep down, i knew he regretted it. he regretted his decision and he did not know how to turn back. i knew that there was no better reason, than me and my mother.

he was quiet, for a few moments. i was already starting to feel nervous. i was ready if i was going to get scolded on my birthday. but as soon as he flashed a smile, all the anxiety was washed away.

“anything for you and mama,” he said before pecking me on the forehead.

-

My eyes immediately squinted as I saw the rays of the sun, making their way into my bedroom. I yawned and covered my eyes with my blanket, but my mother pulled the sheets away, letting my hands loose grip of them.

“Wake up, darling. Your breakfast meal is losing its heat,” Mother said, sitting at the corner of my bed. “We don’t usually have breakfast this early, do we?” I said, with one of my eyes closed as I was still sleepy.

“Gabriel Delacroix is inviting us for his daughter’s birthday party today,” she simply said. Now I was fully awake, both of my eyes were widely opened.

“Helaine Delacroix?”

“Yes. Your schoolmate. Her father’s inviting us three. And you need to be ready before one. Father doesn’t want to be late. It’s Gabriel Delacroix,” Mother said before standing up. I was in a trance, imagining that within hours from now, I would be at Helaine’s house. 

My fantasy if Helaine wearing a beautiful gown was vanished when my mother pinched my thigh.

“Get ready, Draco,” Mother said and left my room without another word uttered. Without any second to be wasted, I jumped out of my bed and went to my closet to pick the best looking suit for Helaine’s birthday party.

-

i sat on the sofa at the corner of my living room, listening to the indistinctive conversations floating in the room. my mother was talking to the wife of a renowned dark wizard from germany, while my father was pouring wine into a few glasses for his dark wizard friends.

i groaned as i played with the lace of my dress. although it was my birthday party, it did not seem like it. it was more like a gathering for all the dark wizards worldwide. i would not be surprised if you-know-who would show up, either.

“ah, lucius!” 

my attention was stolen from the lace of my dress when i saw my father greeting a rather familiar looking man, with long platinum blond hair and an elegant looking robe. standing beside him was his wife with similar hair colour, but a small part of it was black. i tried to recall where i met these people, until i came to the conclusion that i met them at hogwarts station.

‘draco’s parents,’ i whispered. a little part of my heart fainted, wishing their son would not attend my birthday party. i would not want my mood to be ruined just by looking at his face. 

i watched my father’s movements as he gestured them to enter the manor, then i saw someone with a familiar looking hair.

‘oh, draco.’

i looked away in an instance. how i wished he never followed his parents. now, i would have to deal with this awkwardness on my birthday.

“helaine, time to cut the cake!” my mother said from the dining table. all the attention now was on me, including draco’s.

i stood up and fixed my hair and dress. i walked towards the dining table that was filled with scrumptious looking dishes and mouth watering desserts. i walked past draco, whose eyes were on me; i could feel it.

waiting for them to finish the birthday song felt like it was going to take an eternity. internally, i felt like i was going to die of embarrassment. 

‘smile, helaine,’ my mother whispered. i forced one, that seemed obviously fake. my eyes met draco’s, then i turned away. 

after blowing the candles, everyone was given a piece of cake. i refused to have one, as i wanted all the guests to have a taste of the cake. it was made with fresh french vanilla flowers, the english would surely love it.

i walked into the kitchen and sneaked out to the garden. the sun was covered by thick white clouds, so the weather could not be more heavenly.

i sat on the swing bench, facing a small pond that was decorated by water lilies on it. there were also a few garden pixies that my mother hired to take care of the roses and tulips in the garden, flying around like they had no job to do. 

“this is so boring,” i groaned to myself. 

“it’s rather pleasant, in my opinion.”

i turned back to see draco, smiling, as he held an emerald coloured box with his two arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do hang on for the upcoming chapter, as it would show a really important event in this story. thank you for reading! a response would be highly appreciated - hf


End file.
